A Little Freddie Techno Magic
by SunnyRose
Summary: This is set in the iGo to Japan Movie right after iCarly won the award... Spoils the movie dont read if you haven't watched. SEDDIE!


This is my first attempt at an iCarly fic. Tell me what you think. I am a Seddie lover, didn't you see all the Seddie moments in iGo to Japan... "we don't pay you to look pretty..."  
"you don't pay me at all..."  
and the scene this fic was based on....

* * *

This is an extension of the iGo to Japan Movie. Where Sam asks how they were being filmed and Freddie said a little Freddie tech magic and tickled her.

A Little Freddie Tech Magic

By:Violet Bauldelaire the Inventor

"How did they get a video from iCarly?" Sam asked confused.

"A little Freddie tech magic." then I tickled her, she laughed_. I love her laugh, it's just so... Sam. So perfect and nice..... No Freddie, don't think this she's your FRIEND! You like CARLY! _

"The winner is ICARLY!" The audience applauded and Carly was given the giant trophy. It was HUGE! _Sam was smiling, what a beautiful smile... STOP FREDDIE THINK ABOUT CARLY! SHE'S SMART, BEAUTIFUL AND NICE TO YOU!!! SAM IS SO MEAN AND OBNOXIOUS AND PRETTY.... UGH! I give up!_

"Can I touch it?" Carly nodded at her and smiled. _Carly's smile is beautiful... but, so much differently than Sam's. _Sam grabbed the trophy and started dancing. I did too, I don't know why Carly eventually joined in, she gave me an odd look than a knowing one. _What is she looking at me like that? What does she know? Why is she looking between me and Sam? Oh no... how does she..._

"Freddie are you okay?" Sam asked as Carly was giving a speech thanking everyone she could think of. "You kind of just spaced out on us."

"Yeah, Sam I'm fine, when did you start caring?" I asked.

"When you started using your Freddie magic." Sam said and laughed. I smiled.

"You have really got to stop doing that..." I said not realizing he was talking out loud instead of in his head.

"Stop doing what Fredward?" Sam asked a little bit confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said, 'You have really got to stop doing that.' What do I have to stop doing?" Sam asked.

"Oh... well..." I turned reddish. "Ummm..."

"Talking to yourself again?" Sam said. "Freddork..."

"No I'm not!" Isaid getting a little angry, "I was talking about your laugh, you should stop laughing."

"Really? Why?" Sam asked

"Why do you call me Freddork? Answer me and I'll tell you.." Isaid.

"I call you names cause I like to see you get all fired up and angry..." Sam said holding the trophy as Carly was finishing up her speech.

_Urgh, she's messing with me she can't even answer my question straight. _"Your laugh is addicting and I love to hear you laugh. I just need you to stop because you're making me confused!" I whispered.

"Haha, no seriously." Sam said. "We all know you can't get enough of your dream girl Carly!"

"I'm telling the truth!" I whispered. _She is so infuriating I wish I could just show her up! Prove I'm not lying..._ Carly was almost done with her speech.

"Liar, why are you even-" than I did something so incredibly brave.... or stupid. Most likely stupid, I kissed her. On NATIONAL TELEVISION! I must be brain dead. I could have sworn she kissed back a little she even opened her mouth a little before she put her hands on my chest pushing me off. She then slapped me and ran off the stage across Carly who looked worried and her eyes told me to go after her. I needed no telling twice, I just hope Sam doesn't kill me....

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" I hollered. I was running after her as fast as I could she was way faster but I caught up. I cornered her.

"Sam, let me explain!" She smacked me again.

"Go away you love Carly! So stop messing with me!" She yelled.

"No, Sam I need to talk to you!" She slapped me again. "Stop that!" I got closer to her, I couldn't stand it I kissed her again. I pushed her against the wall she moaned a little. She had no idea what she was doing to me. She broke the kiss and smacked me again, I didn't care. I held her wrists to the wall and went in for another kiss. She moaned louder, I got closer to her. I begged for entrance into her mouth she obliged, but being Sam she took charge for a while. _That's what I love about her, how independent she is and how strong she is, I love her. I love Sam Puckett. I AM IN LOVE WITH SAM PUCKETT._

I let her wrists go she wrapped her arms around my neck. I had to let her know. I broke the kiss.

"Sam. I have to tell you something." I said. She smacked me again, it still didn't bother me.

"Sam, it's good, really" I gave her a quick kiss, "I think I love you, no I KNOW I'm in love with you..."

"I'm glad." She said and she kissed me, "Freddork"

Somethings just won't ever change...

* * *

Review. Pretty Please?


End file.
